


You can leave your hat on - oder "Move on!"

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Kenneth Gangnes - Freeform, Lars Haugvad - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tom Hilde - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	You can leave your hat on - oder "Move on!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



Ich habe die Herausforderung angenommen.  
Allerdings, um fair zu sein, wurde das hier bereits vor längerer Zeit geschrieben, aber bisher hatten nur meine Freunde Zugang dazu und ich hatte es nicht veröffentlicht. Und, bis ich eben deine Nachricht las, komplett vergessen gehabt, wie ich gestehen muss. Nun ja, auch wenn es nicht beide Zwillinge (und Clas) sind (da liefere ich noch was nach, keine Angst!) Gefällt es dir hoffentlich trotzdem. Sonst einfach meckern!

Ich bin übrigens neidisch, in Willingen wäre ich auch gerne dabei gewesen, musste mich aber so nur auf die Berichterstattung meiner Spione am Exitgate und im Hotel verlassen =)  
\---

You can leave your hat on - oder "Move on!"  
„Was sollen wir hier?“, Kenneth seufzte und warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die bunte Leuchtreklame eines Stripclubs, „Tom ...“ „Warum wohl?“, der langhaarige Skispringer war überrascht stehen geblieben und runzelte die Stirn, „Seit du verletzt bist, bist du grantig wie ein alter Esel … Und apropos Esel … Lars' Aussage hat dich auch ganz schön getroffen, oder? Wir … Also Alex, Clas und der ganze Rest dachten, du könntest noch etwas Spaß gebrauchen, bevor man an dir rumschnippelt.“ Kenny presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und stützte sich schwer auf die Krücken, „Clas weiß hiervon… ?“, er runzelte die Stirn, aber Tom zuckte nur grinsend mit den Schultern, „Was meinst du, wer uns die Empfehlung gegeben hat … Und nun, lass uns reingehen … Los, ich kann es kaum erwarten!“  
„Was erwarten?“, wieder blieb Kenny stehen und Tom seufzte, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal umdrehte und die Arme ausbreitete, „Kenneth Gangnes den besten Lapdance seines Lebens zu besorgen?“ „Du … Du willst für mich tanzen?!?“, schnappte Kenny und für einen Moment wirkte er wirklich schockiert, „Tom … Ich ...“ „Oh Gott! Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“, Tom lachte und hakte sich bei Kenny unter, um diesen nun endlich in den Club zu führen, „Du hast mir beinahe geglaubt, oder?“

Die Lichtstrahlen der versteckten Spots an der schwarzen, verhangenen Decke funkelten hell auf den blankpolierten Stangen, die einfach aus dem polierten Boden zu wachsen schienen und an denen spärlich bekleidete Frauen, deren nackte Haut verführerisch feucht glänzte, aufreizend tanzten und mit ihrer Schönheit, Akrobatik und den vielen verschiedenen Vorlieben der anwesenden Gäste ihr Publikum um sich scharten. Ab und an beugten sich die schönen Tänzerinnen, egal ob exotisch dunkel oder doch vertraut und mit heller Haut, sich zu ihren männlichen Günstlingen hinunter und ließen sich Geldscheine in die wenigen Stofffetzen, die sie am Leib trugen, stecken und schenkten ihrem großzügigen Gönner ein Lächeln, bevor sie erneut ihren aufreizenden Tanz fortsetzen. Kellnerinnen und Kellner, in nicht mehr als knappen Bikinis und nichts versteckenden Badehosen balancierten voller Geschick übervolle Tabletts durch die Menschenmengen, nur um dann schließlich wieder hinter der riesigen, schwarzen Bar, welche mit ihrem gleißenden Neonlicht eine Ecke des Saals dominierte, zu verschwinden.  
„Also, warum sind wir wirklich hier?“, die Krücken lehnten an der Seite des Tisches und Kenny hatte sein verletztes Bein so gut es ging auf der Eckbank ausgestreckt, „Ich kann nicht mal tanzen ...“ „Musst du auch nicht.“, Tom sah von der Cocktailkarte auf und musterte sein Gegenüber, „Du bekommst einen privaten Tänzer ...“ „Was!?“, Kenny leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, aber Tom nickte nur knapp, „Er soll der Beste sein. Sehr talentiert, auch in anderen Bereichen … Ein Lapdance wird ja schwierig, mit deinem Knie“ „Du hast ...“, so ganz schien Kenny es noch immer nicht glauben zu können, aber Tom schüttelte den Kopf und hob mahnend den Finger, „Wir haben. Clas hat das aus dem Budget bezahlt … Aber sonst … hast du recht. Wir spendieren dir einen … unvergesslichen Abend.“  
„Kenneth ?“, eine dunkelhaarige Frau trat an ihren Tisch und musterte die beiden Athleten fragend, „Es ist alles vorbereitet.“ Mit einem letzten, beinahe etwas verzweifelt wirkenden Blick auf Tom, der aber nur fröhlich grinste und winkte und dann wieder die halbnackten Tänzer an den Stangen beobachtete, quälte Kenny sich dann aber doch auf die Beine und humpelte mit roten Wangen hinter der Angestellten her.  
Sie führte ihn langsam durch den halbdunklen Club, vorbei an den bunten Spotlights der Scheinwerfer, die auf die vielen Podeste gerichtet waren und auch vorbei an einigen Türen, die wohl zu den privaten Separees führten. Endlich öffnete sie dann aber auch eine der Türen und deutete in den Raum hinein, „So, da wären wir. Viel Spaß!“ Kenny warf ihr einen schlecht gelaunten, vernichtenden Blick zu, trat aber, als sie noch immer das gleiche, freundliche Lächeln zur Schau stellte, an ihr vorbei.  
Es gab nicht viele Einrichtung in dem nur sanft beleuchteten Raum, der von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick, entdeckte Kenny, dass das Leuchten von den spiegelnden Fliesen stammte, in denen sich die Lichter scheinbar endlos zu vervielfachen schienen. Ein dunkelrotes Plüschsofa dominierte die mit japanischen Seidentapeten tapezierten Wand und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand entdeckte Kenny einen dicken, blauen Samtvorhang. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Tür nun hinter ihm ins Schloss gezogen wurde, seufzte dann aber und ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem weichen Plüschsofa nieder und streckte sein verletztes Bein unzufrieden aus, „Toll, ganz toll ...“  
Ein einzelner Spot fiel plötzlich auf den Vorhang, das Licht brach sich in den Fliesen und schuf so die Illusion eines bunten Regenbogens inmitten des privaten Zimmers. Lautlos öffnete sich der schwere, blaue Vorhang und gab den Blick auf einen unscheinbaren, grauen Klappstuhl, um dessen Lehne sich schlanke, braungebrannte Finger geschlossen hatten, frei. Als nun ein Zweiter Spot aufflammte, setzte auch gleichzeitig Musik ein und passend zu den ersten Takten von „You can leave your head on“, wanderte das Licht über starke Arme, über goldene, leicht feucht schimmernde Haut und Muskeln. Weiter über einen flachen, trainierten Bauch, eine breite Brust, die unter einem weißen, nachlässig geköpftem, weit aufklaffenden Hemd hervorblitzte, über ein kantiges Kinn, schmale, dunkelrote Lippen, deren selbstzufriedenes, herausforderndes Lächeln Grübchen in den Wangen und einen schiefen Zahn enthüllte, eine große Nase und fing sich schließlich in filzgrauen Augen, deren Blick mit geradezu stoischer Ruhe über Kenny zu wandern schienen.  
„Lars ...“, Kenny verfolgte atemlos, wie sich eine der Hände von der Lehne des Stuhls löste, über die begehrliche, goldene Haut wanderte, kurz auf den Lippen zu liegen kam, nur um sich dann um die Krempe, der weißen Fedora, die auf den von der Sonne ausgebleichten, blonden Locken saß, zu schließen und den Hut kurz zu lüften.  
_You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
Auch die zweite Hand löste sich nun von der Lehne, als der Physiotherapeut sich erst geradezu frivol wie eine zufriedene Hauskatze, nein eher einem gefährlichen Raubkater gleich, räkelte und dann geschmeidig, wie ein hungriger Panther um den Stuhl tänzelte. Die schwarze, enganliegende Hose verbarg nun nichts mehr, als er sich mit dem Rücken zu Kenny stellte und lasziv die Hüften kreisen ließ, bevor er sich, nun wieder eine Hand an der Krempe der schwarzbebandeten Fedora habend, langsam auf dem Klappstuhl niederließ.  
Die Beine, in der engen,beinahe aufgemalt wirkenden, schwarzen Hose spreizend, fuhren seine tastenden Finger über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, immer an der Naht entlang. Lars' Finger streiften seinen Schritt und wanderten, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, immer höher, bis sie sich endlich um den weichen Stoff des Hemdes legen konnte.  
Kenny leckte sich über die plötzlich so trockenen Lippen und konnte seinen Blick trotzdem nicht abwenden, als die kräftigen Finger über die winzigen Knöpfe tasteten und voller Ungeduld wartete der verletzte Athlet darauf, dass die filigrane Arbeit endlich beendet wäre und das Hemd endlich mehr von der gebräunten Haut und den bisher nur zu erahnenden Muskeln preisgeben würde. Erschrocken zuckte Kenny dann aber doch zusammen, als das Hemd plötzlich auseinanderklaffte, und die winzigen, weißen Knöpfe klirrend auf die Spiegelfliesen fielen, als Lars sie voller Ungeduld einfach abgerissen zu haben schien.  
_You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
Langsam und immer im Takt mit der Musik streifte der Physiotherapeut nun das zerfetzte Hemd ab, enthüllte den vom atemlosen Kenny so begehrlich erwarteten, herbeigesehnten und erträumten Körper, dessen braungebrannte Haut im Licht der nun aufflackernden winzigen Spots goldenen funkelte. Eine Hand hielt den Hut, als Lars nun seitwärts auf den Stuhl rutschte und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, während die Finger der freien Hand nun über die braungebrannte Brust abwärts glitten. Sie tauchten verspielt in die Täler und Berge der Muskeln ein und strichen schließlich, als goldener Farbfleck über die enge, schwarze Hose.  
_You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
Nun beugte Lars sich vor, ließ die Finger weiter hinab über das lange Bein wandern und zog es betont langsam nach oben, während seine Hand weiterhin über den engen Stoff, der kaum das Spiel der Muskeln zu verhüllen mochte, strich. Kenny schluckte abermals schwer, als das wohldefinierte Bein nun wieder auf die spiegelnden Fliesen gestellt wurde und der trainierte Körper erneut passend zum Takt die Sitzposition veränderte.  
Weit gespreizt präsentierten sich die Beine, die goldenen Finger wiederum als Farbfleck auf der dem glänzenden Stoff der schwarzen Hose, verharrte Lars für einige Sekunden, in denen die blau grauen Augen, die im Licht der Spots verheißungsvoll zu funkeln schienen, wieder über den angespannt dasitzenden Athleten wanderten, still, bevor er nun die Beine übereinanderschlug und sich verführerisch räkelte.  
Mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich dann wieder und ging mit schweren, wiegenden Schritten um den Stuhl herum, um wieder seine Ausgangsposition, die Hände fest um die Lehne des Stuhl geschlossen habend, einzunehmen. Beinahe enttäuscht nicht mehr von Lars zu sehen zu bekommen, wollte Kenny schon Klatschen, verharrte dann aber selbstvergessen inmitten der Bewegung, als der Physiotherapeut geschickt den Knopf der Hose öffnete, bevor er dann langsam hinter dem Klappstuhl in die Knie ging.  
Verborgen hinter dem Stuhl, wohl versteckt hinter der Lehne, streifte er geschmeidig das enge Beinkleid ab, so dass viel mehr mehr gebräunte Haut sichtbar wurde, als Lars nun langsam ein Bein über die Lehne schwang und auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls stellte. Den Hut vom Kopf schnippend und gleich wieder geschickt auffangend, trat er hinter dem Stuhl hervor und bedeckte seine Blößen mit dem weißen Hut, als er sich nun mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln auf den roten Lippen verneigte.  
Das Licht ging aus.  
_You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
 _You can leave your hat on_  
Die Musik verstummte und Kenny saß, sich auf die Lippe beißend, atemlos auf dem roten Plüschsofa, „Verdammt … Lars ...“ Seine Hand ruhte in seinem Schoss und er schloss die Augen, als er nun langsam die Hand über seinen Stoff bewegte und sich dabei die Bilder wieder vor Augen rief, „Verdammt ...“ „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“, der Spot flammte wieder auf und der Vorhang wurde ein weiteres Mal zurückgezogen, als Lars nun wie selbstverständlich zu Kenny trat, „Oder eher etwas zu gut?“  
Kenny errötete prompt und räusperte sich hilflos, als plötzlich sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann. Am liebsten wäre er nun aufgestanden und hätte erst Tom und dann alle anderen, an diesem Plan Beteiligten auf langsame und schmerzhafte Art und Weise umgebracht. Lars selbstverständlich eingeschlossen, „Ach? Plötzlich interessiert dich was mir gefällt und was ich will? Das klang neulich aber noch anders! Ich solle meine Ski an den Nagel hängen, oder wie war das?“  
„Und, ich stehe zu meiner Meinung, Kenny.“, verschwunden war der verführerische Strippe und die filzgrauen Augen blickten wieder etwas besorgt auf Kenny, als Lars sich sich nun vor das Plüschsofa, nun plötzlich auf Augenhöhe mit dem unwillkürlich zurückweichenden Athleten auf die Spiegelfliesen kniete, „Ich will dich doch nur nicht mehr leiden sehen.“  
Kenny schluckte schwer und sah hilflos in die plötzlich so dunklen, aber ehrlichen Augen des Physios, dessen Hand sanft über sein bandagiertes Knie strich, „Lars, was …?“ „Psssst. Es hat dir doch gefallen, oder?“, Lars lehnte sich zu ihm und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, „Sag nichts. Schließ einfach die Augen … Und vertrau mir … So wie früher auch.“ Kenny schnaubte ungehalten und hatte eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollen, dann schloss er aber wirklich die Augen und gab nun einen beinahe kläglichen Laut von sich, als Lars ihn hungrig küsste und dessen Finger dann sanft über seinen Schritt rieben. Die langen Finger massierten den Schritt, rieben die Erregung genüsslich gegen den harten Stoff und Kenny stöhnte gequält auf, als sich das Pulsieren der aufkeimenden Erregung, die ihrem Gefängnis aus Stoff zu entkommen versuchte, bis in sein verletztes Knie fortzusetzen schien.  
Er löste den Kuss und versuchte Lars von sich zu stoßen, aber der Physiotherapeut öffnete geschickt seine Hose und er fühlte die angenehm kühlen Finger hauchzart über seinen Schwanz gleiten, als Lars diesen wie ein besonderes Geschenk sorgsam auspackte. Kennys Finger gruben sich, nach Halt suchend, in Lars' Schultern, als der Ältere sich nun vorbeugte und seine Nase provozierend langsam über den harten Schwanz zog. Seine Zunge streifte die Eichel, wickelte sich genüsslich darum und leckte erstmalig darüber. Kenny atmete tief ein, bewegte unwillkürlich die Hüften und nur zu willig öffnete Lars seinen Mund. Der harte Schwanz glitt tiefer in die warme Mundhöhle, die Zunge glitt am Schaft entlang und stupste schließlich willkommen heißend, gegen die Hoden, deren Haut unangenehm prall spannte.  
Hilflos, das verletzte Bein wie einen Anker in der Wirklichkeit, der verhinderte, dass er sich ganz seiner Lust hingegeben konnte, verharrte Kenny angespannt und nur zu bereit Lars ganz zu gehören, auf dem viel zu weichen Plüschsofa. Aber Lars bewegte sich immer noch fordernd gegen ihn, liebkoste die Erregung, leckte und lutschte über die ganze Länge und schien in seinem Bemühen den Jüngeren zu verwöhnen unermüdlich. Kennys lange Finger verkrallten sich in Lars' Haar, drückten den Physiotherapeuten weiter nach unten, zwangen den Schwanz tiefer zwischen die feuchten, warmen Lippen und trieben ihn schließlich auch in den freien Fall in die feurige Dunkelheit eines Orgasmus.  
„Willst du wirklich, dass ich aufhöre?“, Kenny saß, das verletzte Bein noch immer ausgestreckt, auf Lars' Schoss und lehnte sich gegen den Älteren, der einen Moment schwieg. „Kenny, du bist so ein niedlicher Sonnenschein ...“, wisperte Lars schließlich und hauchte einen Kuss hinter das Ohr des Athleten, „Und, ich kann es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie du dich quälst … Nur, um dann wieder einen Rückschlag zu erleiden … Das ist das vierte Mal … Ich habe … Angst um dich.“ „Es ist aber meine Entscheidung.“, murmelte Kenny, nun aber schon wesentlich entspannter und Lars' starker Körper vibrierte, als der große Physiotherapeut nun etwas gequält lachte und behutsam die Arme um Kenny legte, „Es war immer deine. Und, ich ahne auch schon, wie sie ausfallen wird. Ich hoffe, es gelingt dir … und, ich werde alles für dich tun … Aber, du kennst meinen Rat. Und auch meine Meinung, Kenneth. Irgendwann wirst du es vielleicht auch einsehen.“ „Oder, du hast Unrecht.“, murmelte Kenny, woraufhin Lars nickte, „Das wäre mir sogar am liebsten, du kleiner Pechvogel … Das wäre mir am allerliebsten.“

„Ah, das sieht ja schon ganz anders aus!“, Tom, der gerade einem jungen, blonden Tänzer, der frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Daniel aufwies, einen Schein in den Stringtanga gesteckt hatte, grinste ihm fröhlich entgegen, „Also, hat dir dein kleines Geschenk von der Mannschaft gefallen?“ „Es war ...“, Kenny ließ sich mit einem seligen Seufzen auf der Eckbank nieder und schmunzelte, „Sehr anregend.“ „Man, muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?“, Tom beugte sich zu ihm und stieß ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Brust, „Was hat er mit dir gemacht, dass du nun so breit grinst, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?!?“ „Er ist sehr talentiert mit seiner Zunge, Tom.“, Kenny grinste nur und winkte eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch, „Auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise … Und nun verrat mir bitte mal … Wieso hat CLAS da mitgemacht?“


End file.
